


Within Our Time, Within our World.

by broadjeno



Category: Jihoon x reader au, TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure Jihoon x reader au, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadjeno/pseuds/broadjeno
Summary: A sudden accident trapped a young girl's heart and mind to slowly yet completely struggle as she loses all that she have, all that she love and all the she is.  " It was fate meeting you again, let's fulfill our once broken promises shall we?"
Relationships: Jihoon x reader, Jihoon x reader au - Relationship, Treasure Jihoon x reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

" All things are limited to what it can do, what it can be and till when it can live"

Within the cold nights of December, 1996. Astrea Jean Louis drove through the cold breeze and pure calmness of the snow as she listens to her favorite song, Forever young. She has to go to her parents house to be able to celebrate Christmas for once, complete as a family. "Hang on Dad, Don't rush me I'm driving" Astrea said as she chuckles. " Be careful, the snow is going strong" her father said. They talked fast and kissed-goodbye. While driving Astrea saw a dazzling deer, captivated by it's beauty that led her to a suddent turn-around. The cold breeze turned into something more as Astrea stumbles into the ice. She found herself screaming on the top of her lungs as she drowns in the cold water surrounded by thick shards of ice with no one hearing her scream but only the hallowing eyes of the owls. Then as soon as she was able to retain her strength a loud bang from nowhere shocked her as in a split second all she see is a lightning coming onto her way.

"Oh my god, Lord help us, help my daughter" someone mumbles. She can hear all the heavy breathing, sighs and all the prayers within the room. Im 3...2....1 she breathed....deeply as she open her eyes. Astrea saw familiar faces, familiar people that never came for her when she needed them the most , she saw all her friends, her family. Astrea dumfounded with all the happenings and the commotion let her voice be heard. 

"Hi, what's happening ?" Astrea asked innocently that made all people in the room turn their heads and look at the girl lying in this white-shallow room confined. Everyone was shocked at the moment Astrea let her voice be heard and so is she for not having a single idea about all the commotion. Her mom rushed onto her, hugging her tight, caressing her face and all she is. "Thank God, you're still breathing" her mom said still caressing her face.

"Goodbye Mom, Bye Dad!" Astrea kissed her parents before leaving home the day after Christmas. It's been already a week since the accident that happened to her, she wasn't able to remember what happened, The police told her that her car got into an accident due to the slippery road caused by the snow and she went through a iced-filled river, she was seen in the freezing-cold water like an angel, peacefully lying her head on the ice and her body dropped into the water. She was shocked within what the police told her but was more shocked when she told the police and the people that surrounds her when she told them that all she can remember is that she was hit by a roaring thunder.

Astrea's story was told around the world saying that it's a miracle, that it's a blessing for she should have been lying-cold like a corpse buried on the ground. Many doctors and scientist were intrigued to test her blood and all but she don't want to with all the media and people interested in her, her privacy was disturbed and so she decided to go to another place quietly and luckily the turmoil went down.

Days passed by and everything seemed normal until weeks, months and years began to pass that she realized she was so much more than what she think she is.

It was a quite peaceful day for Astrea, it has been a chaotic week for her when the news of her accident was broadcast luckily she was able to set foot on a diffrent place and a different town. Finally, a new turn around from what happened to her. While walking down going for her favorite restaurant to eat some breakfast Astrea noticed that there was someone following her, A man more than 6'ft tall, with a mask on and a hoodie - all black. She decided to hold-grasp on her cutter place in the pocket of her sweater. She walked slowly and calmly and counted for 3.... then all she knew was the man she thought was stalking her blocked her sudden attack, " You should hit me hard not that sloppy" the boy said as he calmly chuckled, " I can sue you by doing that to me you think so?" the man added. Astrea dumbfounded of what she did suddenly turned to the man, got down onto her knees-kneeling down begging for forgiveness, for at least a truce. 

Days went fast when the man she thought was her stalker turns out to be the son of a rich-famous conglomerate, that day he did accept her truce - just saying that they should be friends. Astrea just had the urge to say yes, she doesn't have any friends here anyway. They sat down at a famous restaurant - which Astrea didn't know. They ate, talked and laugh till the sun set it's limit. "Thank you, Jihoon it's was a great day, let's forget about what happened earlier" Astrea said and laughed, the boy just gave her a mischievous smile " I guess, Till next time? " the boy said, " why not, it was fun " within that day, Astrea knew that she found her comfort zone to only be destroyed within what she discovered.

From time to time, Jihoon insisted walking with Astrea sometimes as they'll have a jog even before the sun rise and they'll stay the night with joy through each others stories, staying with each others grasp even if the sun already sets. 

They knew each other stories, each others sad times and their most happiest moment in just the span of 1 month but after all this there's still this curiosity within Jihoon on why Astrea was so scared on the day they first met.

"Hey Astrea, Can you tell me why were you so bothered by time we first met? Like you were so nervous that time" Jihoon casually said as they sat upon the cold sand watching the waves, the stars and the girl beside her - smiling. Astrea who's eyes were fixed on the cold - big waves let her hand crawl it's way up to Jihoon's hand, " I'm lucky you don't really know me, Let me just say this I'll tell you the reason behind that the moment we will see each other again in front of the altar as we exchange vows or if not that scenario, I guess the moment I have to cry because will be going on a different path, without each other and without you in my grasp - in my arms" Jihoon shocked to what the beautiful girl has said as it continues to stare at the waves within that sight Jihoon knew he would be able to know the reason behind her agitation for at that time he knew he'll be taking Astrea in front of the altar and so he cupped Astreas's face turning it into him, slowly and passionately kissing her in front of the ocean and under the stars steadily he kissed her fingers, her nose her forehead and her lips whispering " I want to know why not because I'm just curious but because in this instance I know that I love you, I will love you and with that I'll be walking with you at the altar and we'll be flying in the cloud nine"

" I love you Astrea, I love you " Jihoon said " Me too, I love you too" Astrea replied and once again they walked around streets just like how they used to but something has changed for they have finally confessed their love - going home as lovers, not strangers, not friends but lovers.


	2. Chapter 2 : Love bound, Love struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrea and Jihoon are strangers turned to friends to something even more special, they are now love bound, love struck.

Within that night, they shared their first holding hands, their first hug that turned out to be their first kiss within each other as the starry night, the cold wind and the dazzling stars look upon them as they kiss - slowly and passionately, " I love you" he whispered and kissed her neck and ears. He hugged her waist from the back - she held his hands, as they sat on the seaside looking intently onto the beautiful stars. She watched the waves crashed through each other, as she breathes in the cold breeze holding Jihoon's hand, Astrea never felt such feeling, she never felt such adoration, such warmth and such love - slowly Astrea just found herself smiling " I hope this night never ends " she thought to herself and turned to the man holding her only to find Jihoon staring at her intently.

It was another day for Astrea, another day to enjoy for she believes that life is short to be wasted by things that we, people would be scared to do. She always had the " You only live once, so do the dare, tell the truth, waste the lies" mantra and with that she decide to take risk by loving Jihoon, maybe they started weird but for them - for Astrea at least they sealed each other with a kiss in the end and as long as they are happy everything is settled and everything is put into places. She's now wearing a white shirt topped by a beige knitted, a denim pants with a converse shoes. She's now on her way to the cafe, happily ready to meet Jihoon.

Astrea saw a man standing tall wearing a too - beige colored cardigan with a black turtle neck underneath and just a sneaker. Astrea saw a man running onto her, with it's his hair flowing one with the wind and gazing the same with the color of the sun - and without a second Astrea received a kiss from her man, her love, from Jihoon. They entered the cafe with both hands intertwined, laughing together. The people from the cafe would look up to them as they radiate such a lovely couple. 

Astrea never felt such happiness, such ease, such warmth, such freedom. She never felt these kind of warmth when she was a kid, she was always in the back of the picture, she never really like the attention but she never said she want to be always left out with Jihoon she's never the center of attention, she's not in the background too. She was just Astrea,  
Astrea who's just a girl who longs for warmth and love, a girl who enjoys the smell of coffe and drinks her favorite french vanilla... It was just her beside him. They were just two people maybe lost in the world but at least they are lost within each other. With Jihoon holding her hand all Astrea can feel is that she's finally - or somehow at home, at warmth and lastly, young, free and in the verge of love. They are both love-struck and bound between each others love.

As day passed by Jihoon and Astrea's relationship continues to bloom with warm kisses everyday, hugs every night and goodnight's before sleeping. The next day, they decided to take a break from their works and just have a date - missing each other as if they're not seeing each other after work. They decided to go to the seaside, just like how things started between them unlike now it's more meaningful and special. As the tides came stronger and the winds go cold, with the starts burning like as if they're fire - they again stared at the sky who looks so beautiful even if it's dark and slowly Jihoon whispered - " If you're not my endgame then the game will not end, my only ending is to be with you" and he kissed Astrea in the forehead as the silvery moon shoned onto them - the game was just about to start. The game of sacrifice, mystery and of loss.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first time writing, I really adore writing as well as reading and I just had to take this chance to write and let my self loose for a moment. I hope you'll enjoy it!!


End file.
